Contact bridge arrangements in an electrical switch, such as a relay, are known in the art. For example, DE 102012201966 A1 describes a contact bridge arrangement in which a contact bridge is received in a cage-type contact bridge holder. The contact bridge is movable in an actuating direction with respect to the contact bridge holder and is pressed by a spring against stops of the contact bridge holder. The contact bridge arrangement is designed to exert spring pressure on electrical contact surfaces of the contact bridge in order to guarantee both a good electrical contact to counter-contact elements and to compensate for length tolerances in the actuating direction. Known contact bridge arrangements generally have a more complicated design, are more difficult to assemble, require a larger volume, and consist of more parts than desired.